1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus configured to eject a liquid from ejection openings to a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
To restrain dots formed on a sheet from spreading, there has been known a printer which applies, prior to ejection of the ink from the head, a pre-process liquid which condenses or extracts a coloring component from the ink to portions of the sheet where the dots are to be formed.